


oh sweet summer child let me bestow this knowledge upon thee

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sex Talk, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Grace has some questions and Abigail has answers for her (maybe even more than Grace bargained for)Or: sex ed sucks and Grace wants to know more so she turns to the one person she knows will be upfront with her.  Circa season 4





	oh sweet summer child let me bestow this knowledge upon thee

**Author's Note:**

> THE TAGS IN THIS FANDOM ARE FINALLY FILTERABLE CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT
> 
> The Abigail/Stephanie one is confusing me a bit but whatever it's filterable, I cannot believe that it finally happened. I am currently the sole author of a whole goddamn tag, can y'all believe it? Where my other content creators at?
> 
> Anyway, this fic has been in my mind for a while. I have a great number of headcanons when it comes to the sexuality of various Good Witch characters but one thing I've always wanted to write out was Grace wanting to know more. And, of course, Abigail is the most logical person for her to go to (especially considering she always goes to Abigail first for any boy problems in the show) and we all know Abigail would be frank about it and tell her what she needs to know, Abigail is pretty practical after all. So yeah, this was born (and written in a surprisingly short amount of time might I add)
> 
> Don't ask about the title, I haven't a clue, this was a hard one to title

Abigail lay in bed reading a book, a knock at her door interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see a somewhat nervous Grace standing in the doorway. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Grace asked, sounding unsure. Abigail looked at her, confused, but nodded, patting the bed beside her. Her bewilderment only grew as Grace shut the door behind her before taking the seat that Abigail had indicated.

“Okay, this is weird. What on Earth do you want to talk about that requires a closed door?” Abigail watched as Grace took a deep breath, the struggle in her mind obvious. “Ease into the topic if you want, but you know I won’t judge.”

Grace exhaled, calming herself. “So, Noah and I have been together a while now, right?”

Abigail nodded. “Are things not going well?”

Grace shook her head. “No! No, things are great.”

Abigail’s confusion only grew. “So, then what’s bothering you?”

Another deep breath. “Well, we’ve getting closer and I guess I just have a few questions about,” she trailed off.

The reason for Grace’s unease suddenly dawned on Abigail. “You want to talk about sex?” Grace hesitated but eventually nodded, unable to speak. Abigail glanced at the clock, it was already pretty late. “I have a proposal. I’m meeting with a supplier in Blairsville tomorrow, why don’t you come with me? We can hang out, talk, make it a girls’ day.”

“I’d like that,” Grace whispered, voice cracking with pent up nerves. “I’ll see you in the morning then?”

Abigail smiled softly, reaching out to rub the nervous girl’s shoulder. “Absolutely.”

Grace relaxed somewhat. “In that case, good night!”

Abigail chuckled, “good night, Grace.”

Grace’s nerves were at a high again the next morning as she got in the car with Abigail. Cassie had raised an eyebrow at them going out together and though she had shrugged it off in the end it had left Grace scared that her mom had figured out what was going on. Abigail waited until they were safely away from Grey House before speaking. “I don’t think she knows what our purpose here is, Grace. And even if she did, she has no say in what you choose to do with your own body, you and Noah are both age of consent.” Grace relaxed as she let that realization sank in. “Now, I’m sure you have questions.”

Grace shrugged. “Kind of? I mean, the sex ed curriculum in school isn’t great so I’m not even really sure where to start.”

Abigail chuckled humourlessly. “Trust me, it was even worse in my day. So, let’s put it this way.” She looked at Grace as the came to a stoplight that had just turned red. “I have no shame. I will talk about absolutely everything and I want you to ask me whatever questions you have no matter how personal or uncomfortable you think they are. I would much rather you learn from me than from potentially unreliable internet sources or worse.”

“Worse?” Grace asked, looking concerned.

“Most people your age learn what they know about sex from porn.” Grace cringed. “Yeah. Thankfully I know you better than that.” She looked back to the road as the light turned green again. “Now, like I said, ask me anything you want to know, I have answers for you. I have had sex with men, I have had sex with women, and while I’m pretty sure you’re more interested in the male aspect at the moment, you are more than welcome to ask me about either.” She quickly glanced at Grace to gauge her current comfort level, noting that she looked a bit nervous still but was mostly at ease. “So, what do you want to know?”

A long pause ensued. “Everyone says it hurts the first time, is that true?” Grace finally settled on.

“Honestly, that one depends on the person. It does hurt for a lot of people, yes, but that can be minimized with proper lubrication and actually taking the time for foreplay and making sure you’re properly aroused beforehand.”

Grace cringed somewhat at the answer. “You really weren’t kidding about the no shame part, we’re you?”

Abigail shook her head. “Absolutely not. Like I said, I want you to learn this stuff from me and not the internet, it’s always a better idea.”

Grace nodded slowly, returning to her questions. “Did the first time hurt for you?”

Abigail winced. “Regrettably, it was very much painful. Now, I had no idea what I was doing, the goal of this conversation is for you to actually have that knowledge, so you won’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“Right.” Grace contemplated her next move. “So, obviously school covered the basic mechanics of sex but what should one know beyond that?”

“By basic mechanics you mean penis in vagina?” Grace made a face at Abigail’s word choice but nodded. “Okay, how much did they cover in terms of anatomy down there?”

“I know the names for everything but there were a couple of things where they didn’t cover function.”

Abigail nodded, she could work with that. “So, many girls can’t orgasm with penetration alone, it takes other stimulation. You know the clitoris?” Grace nodded, suddenly wishing she could disappear but knowing that she needed this knowledge. “It’s basically just a bundle of nerves. So far as biologists can tell it serves no reproductive function, but it goes a long way in causing pleasure. You want to have an orgasm, stimulate it.”

“How does one know if they’ve had an orgasm? What does it feel like?” The blush Grace had been fighting the whole conversation took over.

Abigail glanced at her and couldn’t help but giggle at the look on the mortified girl’s face. “Done a bit of self exploration then, have you?” Grace’s blush deepened. “Don’t worry about it, it’s both natural and healthy. In fact, I’ll answer questions on that too if you have any. But anyway, to answer your question, it’s hard to describe but the best way I can is that it’s like every muscle in your body contracts and then suddenly relaxes releasing waves of pleasure throughout your whole body. Trust me, you’ll know when you’ve had one.” She glanced at Grace who had a pensive look on her face. “I know that look, what is it you want to ask?”

“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but do you find it easier to reach that point with men or with women?”

“Women,” Abigail answered immediately, forcing herself not to laugh at the look of shock on Grace’s face. “I’ll answer anything, remember? It’s always easier to reach orgasm with someone who understands your body better and, in my experience at least, women always understand better than men, likely cause we’re all similar to an extent.”

Grace nodded slowly. “But no matter the parts, everyone is still different?”

“Absolutely,” Abigail affirmed. “It’s one of the reasons communication is key during sex, it allows you and your partner to tell each other what is and isn’t working for you, allows you to learn how each other’s bodies respond in order to have the best experience possible. It takes time to get there, but it’s totally worth it. Which brings me to another extremely important aspect about communication.”

“Which is?” Grace prompted.

“Consent. No one should ever do anything to you without getting explicit consent from you first, and I mean a verbal response, don’t rely on non-verbal cues, that’s where people run into situations where they’re uncomfortable. And consent is ongoing, if you’re good at first but then something changes, you communicate that and if your partner keeps going then it’s assault.” Abigail glanced at a now clearly uncomfortable Grace. “I know this is a hard topic to talk about, but it’s the most important one. If you only get one thing out of this conversation, I want it to be about consent. And it goes both ways, remember. Your partner should listen to you, but you should also listen to your partner. You understand?”

“I understand,” Grace confirmed as Abigail pulled the car into a parking lot. “Wow, we here already?”

“Yep,” Abigail sighed, turning off the engine. “Blairsville’s favourite coffee shop or so I’m told. I’ve been here before, it has absolutely nothing on the Bistro.”

Grace raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that statement isn’t biased?”

“Positive.” Abigail gave Grace a mock-hurt look. “It isn’t bad, but Stephanie’s coffee is much better. I tried to talk this guy into meeting at the Bistro but he insisted it had to be in Blairsville.”

“He want the hometown advantage?”

“I guess so,” Abigail rolled her eyes. “Honestly, he can be a nightmare to deal with, I’m hoping you being here with me throws him off.”

Grace grinned. “So, I have permission to be annoying and ask him a bunch of questions?”

“Absolutely. Keep thinking of questions you have for me too.” Grace groaned quietly. “None of that. Now come on, let’s get this over with.”

“You were right,” Grace said once they were back in the car after the meeting. “The Bistro’s coffee is better.”

“See, I’m not just biased.” Abigail turned the engine on and pulled out of the lot. “Now, back to the reason you came with me, what else did you want to ask?” Grace balked. “Or would you rather I just cover the other main topic I wanted to touch upon, and you ask anything that comes to mind then?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Grace nodded, relief evident on her face.

“So, how much did health class cover in terms of protection?”

Grace winced. “Not much beyond abstinence and really only showing us a picture of a condom.”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Some things never change,” she muttered. “Okay, well obviously if you don’t want to get pregnant you need to use some form of protection. There’s a variety of different options but a few are more popular than others, so we’ll just focus on those. Abstinence is obviously the only one hundred percent effective method in preventing pregnancy, but condoms are nearly as good at ninety-nine percent effectiveness. They’re also the only form of birth control that also prevent the spread of STD’s. Trust me, you don’t want one of those.”

“Yeah, no, they teach about those. I think they use them as scare tactics.” Grace paused thoughtfully. “But anyway, they sound awful and I do not want any of those in my lifetime.”

“Smart girl.” Abigail smirked. “The other two main ones, at least in terms of popularity, are the pill and in uterine devices or IUD’s. IUD’s are better for when you’re a bit older if you ask me but if you ever want to go on the pill, tell me. I’ll help you get on it. There’s some side effects and it’s not quite as effective as condoms, but it does have its advantages, mainly the fact that you don’t need to think about protection each individual time. And if you’re only with one person and you’re both clean, STD’s aren’t really a huge worry anyway. Of course, you should always be conscious of the possibility, but using the pill instead of condoms won’t hurt you in that way if you’re both being monogamous.”

Grace pondered Abigail’s words for a moment. “I think I’ll skip on the pill for now. I’m pretty regular so I don’t really need it in that aspect and there are other forms of protection so.”

“Good choice, but like I said, if you change your mind, I’ll take you to the clinic to get on it.” Abigail pulled into another parking lot, Grace noted it was a drug store. “Well, now that we’ve covered the topic of protection, let’s get you a supply.” Grace immediately turned beet red. “Did you really think that we were going to have this conversation and _not _get you anything? Come on, you know me better than that.”

Grace sighed. “Fair enough, let’s get this over with.”

The pair entered the store, Abigail immediately steering Grace towards the family planning section. Grace’s eyes widened as she took in the array of products available, not knowing where to start. Luckily for her Abigail plucked a box off one of the shelves. “This brand in general is a good choice but I find that these ones are best when just starting out.” Grace just stared down at the box silently. Abigail chuckled. “Don’t worry, embarrassment is almost over, there’s just one other item I want you to have.” She took a bottle off another shelf and handed it to Grace.

“You did not seriously just hand me a bottle of lube, did you?” Mild horror coloured Grace’s features.

“I did.” Grace’s horror grew. “I told you, proper lubrication is key to making things as painless as possible, you will want to use that. Just a dollop on your hand and rub it over the condom once it’s properly in place.”

Grace’s face was still beet red, but she nodded to Abigail’s relief. “Is that everything?”

“Well, I was thinking we could get a couple new colours of nail polish for our next girls’ night.” Abigail grinned as Grace relaxed, her method of dispelling the tension successful.

“That sounds great, let’s do it. I think we’ll need more remover too, I don’t know about you, but my bottle was getting pretty low last time.” Grace’s face was returning to a normal colour, her shoulders more relaxed as she contemplated what was needed for a successful girls’ night.

“Yeah, mine was completely empty so we’ll get that too, now come on.” Abigail made her way out of the aisle, Grace on her heels.

“So, any final questions?” Abigail asked once she and Grace were back in the car a while later. Once they had left the drug store, Abigail had suggested they go get ice cream and Grace leapt at the chance. They had gotten ice cream and walked along the river for a while, Abigail carefully keeping the conversation away from the topic of sex in order to allow Grace to relax and absorb all that she had thrown at her.

“Not really,” Grace confessed. “But I guess if you have any final tips, I’d like to hear them.”

“Pee after sex.” Grace gave her an incredulous look. “I know it sounds ridiculous but doing so prevents you from getting UTI’s and trust me, been there done that, they are not fun.”

“Okay, pee after sex, got it.”

Abigail glanced at Grace, trying and failing not to giggle at her shocked expression. “Okay, now that we’ve covered everything, I want you to promise me a few things.”

“Okay?” Grace looked confused.

“First, never do anything that you aren’t ready for. Just because we had this conversation today and we’ve gotten you supplies doesn’t mean you have to have sex tomorrow. If you’re not ready for another few weeks or even months, you’re not ready. Don’t allow yourself to be pressured.”

“Promise.”

“Good. Second one is if anything happens, condom breaks or you’re late and you’re worried or whatever, I want you to come talk to me. I will not judge you no matter what happens, but I want you to allow me to help you, okay? You’re not alone.”

“I promise I will, I’m not sure I could deal with something like that on my own anyway.” Grace admitted.

“It’s always good to have someone in your corner,” Abigail agreed. “Now this last one is more me promising you something and that is that I promise to never breathe a word of this conversation to Cassie but if she ever does find out anything, I will deal with her if you want me to.” Grace cast her gaze downwards. “What is it?”

Grace bit her lip. “I’m just scared of disappointing her is all.”

“You want to know what I think?” Grace looked at Abigail, eyes shining. “I think Cassie will always be proud of you, no matter what. I know that she has a very different viewpoint on sex than either you or I, but she’s also realistic. She knows she can’t control you, but all she wants is for you to be safe. And that was the point of today, making sure you are going in fully prepared. I get why you wouldn’t want to talk to her about this sort of thing considering she is your mom and all, but you know she would listen and not shut you down, that’s just who she is. And there is no one in her life more important than you.”

Grace took a shuddery breath, eyes still glistening. “Thanks, Abigail, I definitely needed to hear that.”

Abigail pulled into the driveway of Grey House and parked before turning to smile at Grace. “Anytime. Just let me know whenever you need something.”

Grace smiled before going to collect her things, noticing Abigail wasn’t doing the same. “You going somewhere else?”

Abigail smiled somewhat guiltily. “I promised Stephanie I’d go over to hers once I was back.”

“Ah,” Grace gave Abigail a knowing look. “So, we shouldn’t expect you back tonight then?” Abigail blushed, shaking her head. “Got it.” Grace looked down at the drug store bag, suddenly nervous again.

“You can leave them in here tonight if you’re worried about carrying the bag past your mom,” Abigail chuckled.

Grace smiled gratefully. “Thank you. Now, have a great night and say hi to Stephanie for me.”

Abigail smiled widely. “Will do.”

Grace got out of the car, calling, “love you,” over her shoulder as she headed into the house

Abigail couldn’t help but laugh. “Love you too,” she called back before putting the engine back into drive and pulling out of Grey House.

Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately as Abigail walked into her house a somewhat guilty look on her face. “About time, I expected you over two hours ago.”

“Sorry,” Abigail winced. “I ended up spending the day with Grace.”

“You could have texted me that,” Stephanie pointed out.

“Touché.”

“So, did you end up not going to that meeting?” She passed Abigail a glass of wine as she spoke.

“No, I did, Grace just came with me.” Abigail took a sip of wine. “She had something she wanted to talk about, so we turned it into a bit of a mini girls’ day.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Stephanie threw Abigail a mock affronted look.

“Sorry, Grace wanted to talk about something personal.”

“It’s okay, I’m kidding.” Stephanie chuckled, taking a sip of wine. “Everything okay with Grace?”

Abigail nodded. “Yeah, she just had a few questions about something.” Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m sure you can guess the topic.”

Stephanie pondered it for a second, wondering what Grace would go to Abigail for instead of Cassie. Realization hit, “she wanted to talk about sex, didn’t she?”

Abigail nodded, putting her wine glass on the table before settling back into the couch cushions. “She did indeed, so I gave her a much better lesson than those pathetic excuses for health classes in high school and got her some supplies.” Stephanie raised and eyebrow at her again. “What? I’d rather her be prepared than not prepared, it’s not like I can stop her anyway.”

“Fair enough,” Stephanie shrugged. “Just please tell me you didn’t get into any of the details of our sex life, I know you and know that you would.”

Abigail looked like she was going to protest before giving in. “Yeah, you’re right. And no, I did not. Grace did not want those sorts of details, so I didn’t give them to her.”

“Good, that means I don’t have to withhold sex this evening.”

Abigail felt a rush of heat, giving Stephanie her best seductive look. “Why? Did you have something in mind for this evening?”

Stephanie moved so that she was straddling Abigail’s lap, kissing her deeply. “As a matter of fact, I did.”

“And what is that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stephanie shifted, giving Abigail a better look.

Abigail’s mouth went dry as she realized what she was, or rather _wasn’t_, seeing. “So, what do you have on under that dress?”

Stephanie got up and went to leave the room, pausing at the doorway, throwing a sultry look over her shoulder. “Who says I’m wearing anything under it?” She disappeared into the next room and Abigail could hear her going up the stairs.

Stephanie’s words washed over Abigail and she groaned, feeling a familiar heat pooling in her belly. “This woman really is going to be the death of me,” she muttered to herself, following her up the stairs.

She made a mental note to give Grace a lesson on the dangers of seduction later.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway that's all from me for now. Consider this my 'tags are filterable' celebratory fic lol
> 
> And, as usual, I'm always open to feedback or if you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way on tumblr (pipperlowonida)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
